


You are my family.

by Ellia22



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellia22/pseuds/Ellia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the end of season two of young justice. I had the idea that even though dick hasn't been robin for years that wally still calls him rob because it's comforting to think of the times before wally's disappearance. (He did NOT die end of story you cannot convince me that he did)</p>
<p>Also available on deviant art. http://ellia22.deviantart.com/art/You-are-my-family-458288790</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my family.

WARNING: Extreme fluffy fluffy Birdflash .  
“Explain to me again why we agreed to do this? Your family is so angry at each other all the time and the little demon child hates me.” Wally protested trying to drag his feet, it had only been a few months since his return and he still couldn’t wrap his head around everything that had happened whilst he’d been gone. Dick sighed softly holding his boyfriend’s hand tight kissing his cheek softly trying to motivate him. “It’s just a family picnic wally it’s not the end of the world, you were the one who said watching my family was like watching a soap-opera and Damien doesn’t hate you he just doesn’t understand how much I love you so just try to stay whelmed and everything will be fine.” Wally just glared at him trying to cross his arms in protest but it was kind of hard when dick was holding his hand so tight. “He glared at me the whole time were at the manor last week and I swear he bared his teeth at me.” Wally protested again but as soon as dick pulled down his sunglasses and batted his baby blue eyes at him Wally’s heart melted ,sighing softly he pulled the younger man against him kissing him deeply wrapping his arms around him. “You are way too manipulative rob but fine we’ll attend this stupid family thing but you owe me big time.” Dick smirked a little nipping Wally’s bottom lip gently he ran his hands through the red head’s hair a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pressed up against Wally. Even though dick had been going by nightwing for a few years now ever since Wally had returned he had gone back to calling him rob because it was strangely comforting for both of them. “Oh I do intend to repay you in full later kid worry so just play nice and I will give you a very special reward.” Dick smirked again kissing wally deeply one last time before they walked into the park.  
As Wally predicted the panic was a disaster (very heavy on the dis) with Damien spending his whole time glaring at Tim and Wally and Jason trying his hardest to piss off Bruce in any way he could. But as usual Alfred saved the day with his food and for once Wally didn’t completely stuff his face and leave nothing for everyone else (he did admittedly try but the combination of glares from dick, Damien and Bruce stopped him before he could eat everything.) Over-all for a bat-family gathering the picnic went surprisingly smoothly and as dick and Wally walked back through the park life seemed pretty perfect.  
“Wally you know how much I missed you right?” Dick asked smiling at his boyfriend gripping his hand a little tighter as if he was afraid that Wally was going to disappear again. “I think this is the first summer since.... you disappeared that I’m truly happy again.” Dick blushed softly trying to hide behind his glasses. “Dude of course I do you have shown how much you missed me quite a few times now.” Wally teased wiggling his eye brows at him and grinning a little. “But I don’t think I will ever get used to how crazy your family is.” He joked pulling dick against him gently pulling off his sunglasses Wally kissed the younger man’s blushing cheeks.   
“That’s a shame because I kind of have a question for you Wally.” Dick reached into his back pocket pulling out a small box he slipped out of Wally’s arms getting down on one knew he opened the box slowly grinning up at him. “Wally you are already my family but I want to make it official so will you marry me?” Dick asked looking just a tiny bit nervous until Wally leant down to kiss him deeply he pulled his boyfriend up and into his arms grinning like a mad man. “Did you really think I would ever say no? Dude I love you so of course I’ll marry you but there is no way I’m wearing a dress for you.” Wally joked making dick roll his eyes but nothing could stop the grin that spread across his mouth and all the way up to his ears as he shifted in Wally’s arms kissing him deeply. “This is the best summer ever thank you KF for always being there for me.” Wally chuckled a little “you said it yourself my little birdy you are my family I will always be here for ya in summer , in winter and in everything in between.”


End file.
